vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Miriam Ficher
Miriam Ficher Zonenschein (Rio de Janeiro, 26 de janeiro de 1964) é uma atriz, dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira. É conhecida por dublar as atrizes Christina Applegate, Drew Barrymore, Angelina Jolie, Jodie Foster, Nicole Kidman, Uma Thurman, Winona Ryder, Juliette Lewis, Meg Ryan, Chantal Andere, Edith Márquez, Patrícia Navidad e Luz María Jerez na maioria de seus filmes além de dublar desenhos animados, séries, novelas mexicanas e animes. Começou a dublar desde os 13 anos de idade e atualmente trabalha na empresa Cinevideo. Tem duas filhas, Victória Ficher e Bárbara Ficher, também dubladoras. Trabalhos como dubladora Filmes Desenhos animados * Amazona Negra em Mutante Rex * Amunet em DuckTales (2017) * Barbie Winslow em Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Bela em Popples no SBT * Boneca Mary em Historias de Fantasmas * Botan em Yu Yu Hakusho * Charmy Bee em Sonic X * Cleópatra Motoneta em Doug * Dana Tan em Liga da Justiça Sem Limites * Diretora de dublagem de Liga da Justiça Sem Limites e Hora de Aventura * Faye Valentine em especial de Cowboy Bebop * Googie - Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Jane em Os Flintstones dos Anos Dourados * Jessica em Os Fantasmas no SBT * Lady Íris em Hora de Aventura * Lilica em Tiny Toon * Sweetie em Tiny Toon (quando grita) * Luizinho em Duck Tales no SBT e na Rede Globo * Mãe do Jobi em Quarto do Jobi * Mestre Branca em Nutri Ventures * Merlin em Nanatsu no Taizai * Molly Gunther (1ª voz) em Ben 10: Omniverse * Morte em Historietas Assombradas (para crianças malcriadas) * Niele em Holy Avenger * Pandora em Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e The Lost Canvas * Patty Pimentinha em especiais de TV de Peanuts (2ª voz, Herbert Richers-RJ / VTI-Rio) na Rede Record * Peggy Brent em O Máskara * Piggy em Muppet Babies no SBT * Princesa em As Meninas Superpoderosas e As Meninas Superpoderosas: Geração Z no SBT * Princesa Diaspro em O Clube das Winx * Princesa Sara em Cavalo de Fogo no SBT * Princesa Victoria de Spartax em Guardians of the Galaxy * Professora Úrsula / Shiny Chariot em Little Witch Academia * Prunela em Artur * Pumaira em ThunderCats * Sangria em Don Drácula na extinta Rede Manchete nos anos 80 e na CNT/Gazeta nos anos 90 * Serena (voz do amor e da compaixão) em Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse * Sibella - Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Silvye em Madeline * Susie em O Incrível Mundo de Gumball * Tokomon/Patamon/Angemon/Holyangemon em Digimon e Digimon 2 * Toquinha em Hamtaro * Velma Dinkley em Scooby-Doo * Vaca em A Vaca e o Frango, Johnny Bravo e Ben 10: Omniverse * Vicky em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Virgínia em Lola e Virgínia * Zircon Azul em Steven Universe Seriados * Helen Chappel em Wings * Carmem em Popularidade * Charlene em Família Dinossauro * Det. Lilly Rush em Cold Case * Lynette (1ª voz) em Desperate Housewives * Debra Messing em A Ex * Lynn Tanner (1ª voz) em Alf, o ETeimoso * Velma Dinkley (1ª voz) em O Pequeno Scooby-Doo * Mimi em Gyaban * Valerie em Barrados no Baile * Jill Monroe em As Panteras (redublagem) * Najara (Kathryn Morris) e Eva (Adrienne Wilkinson) em Xena, a Princesa Guerreira * Valery Tyler em Coisas que Eu Odeio em Você * Dr. Mariel Underlay em Invasão * Maddie Hudson em Mais que uma família * Hazel Gordy em The Jacksons: An American Dream * Dra. Peyton Driscoll em CSI: NY * Amy Duncan em Boa Sorte, Charlie! * Amelia Shepherd em Grey's Anatomy (TV Paga) * Joyce Byers em "Stranger Things" * Elspeth em O Mundo Sombrio de Sabrina Filmes de animação * Marella em A Lenda dos Guardiões * Canguru em Horton e o Mundo dos Quem * Célia Mae em Monstros S.A. * Giddy em Dumbo (dublagem de 1998) * voz adicional em WiFi Ralph * Ginger em A Fuga das Galinhas * Jane em Tarzan * Liliana Roxelle em Barbie Moda e Magia e Barbie e o Segredo das Fadas * Shock em O Estranho Mundo de Jack (DVD) * Victoria Everglot em A Noiva Cadáver * Vitani adulta em O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba * Alvin em Alvin e os esquilos encontram o Frankstein * Amazona Negra em Ben 10/Mutante Rex: Heróis Unidos * Kitty Patamansa em O Gato de Botas * Christophe / O Toupeira em South Park: Maior, Melhor e Sem Cortes * Beth em O Bicho Vai Pegar * Mônica em Angry Birds: O Filme * Hera Venenosa em Batman e Arlequina: Pancadas e Risadas Dublagem em jogos *2012 - Succubus em World of Warcraft *2012 - Ahri em League of Legends - Servidor Brasil *2013 - Tess em The Last of Us * 2013 - Susan Holmes em ''Beyond Two Souls'' * 2013 - Deusa (espirito do verão) em ''Ryse Son of Rome'' * 2014 - Locutora do mapa jardim do terror em Heroes of the storm * 2014 - Hera Venenosa em Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * 2015 - Pandora em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: Alma dos Soldados Telenovelas * 2016 - Bárbara Amezcua de Armendáriz (Luz María Jerez) em Querida Inimiga (SBT) * 2014 - Raquel Albeniz (Chantal Andere) em Sortilégio (SBT) * 2013 - Mimi de la Rose (Patrícia Navidad) em Por Ela... Sou Eva (SBT) * 2007 - Minerva Montalvo (Chantal Andere) em Destilando amor (SBT) * 2006 - Alice Ferreira (Patrícia Navidad) em (A Feia Mais Bela) (SBT) * 2004 - Bernarda Sanz (jovem) (Chantal Andere) em (A Outra) (SBT) * 2004 - Antônia Morales (Chantal Andere) em (Amor Real) (SBT) * 1999 - Luciana Duval (jovem) (Edith Márquez) em O Privilégio de Amar) (SBT) * 1999 - Stephanie Bracho (Chantal Andere) em (A Usurpadora) * 1996 - Angélica Santibañes (Chantal Andere) em (Marimar) (SBT) Trabalhos como atriz * 1976 Vejo a Lua no Céu ... Lú * 1977 Locomotivas ... Lia * 1979 ''Sábado Alucinante''.''.. Gracinha * 1981 ''Bonitinha mas Ordinária ... (creditada como "Miriam Fisher") Cinemateca Brasileira Bonitinha mas Ordinária ou Otto Lara Resende [em linha] Ligações externas *IMDb: (inglês) Miriam Ficher (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database *Miriam Ficher Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 60 Categoria:Teuto-brasileiros Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Dubladores teuto-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores da franquia Harry Potter Categoria:Mulheres que dublam personagens masculinos